The storm
by sajublack
Summary: What happens when a storm comes? Some slash and a little bit of swearing, but nothing major! T just to be safe!


**It has a little bit of swearing but nothing major! Enjoy!**

* * *

THE STORM

It was Christmas holidays and Remus and Sirius were the only ones left in their dorm room because there dorm mates, James and Peter had gone home for the holidays. It was about 2 in the morning, when the thunder sounded and the lightening struck, waking Remus up. Remus didn't like storms very much. It wasn't because he was afraid of them it was because storms always reminded him of the night he got bitten. They didn't know the storm was coming, so they left the curtains open letting the starlight shine through. But all Remus could see now, were the dark clouds, the rain pounding on the window and bright flashes of light. He went to get off his bed, tip toe over and close the curtains, but as his left foot touched the floor, thunder crashed causing Remus to jump back into bed.

"Oh don't be such a prat; you're 17 for crying out loud." Remus said, scolding himself silently. But even though he felt like a complete toss, he couldn't bring himself to get up and close the bloody curtain. "Well if you can't do that than Remus, you're just going to have to put up with the storm then." He added and instead of lying back down, he kept staring out the window. As he stared, images of the night he was attacked appeared in his mind, playing on the very window he was looking at. He could see the eyes coming closer to him and he could remember the howl that made his blood turn to ice. A flash of lightening struck close to the tower and Remus saw the wolves face, right there and that was enough for him.

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled, silent tears coming down his face.

"Huh? Wha?" Sirius asked his voice thick with sleep, but he soon woke up as he saw Remus, the open curtain and the storm. "Shit!" he said explosively and launched out of bed and ran to the window and closed the curtains. He then turned to look at Remus and saw his arms wrapped around his knees, his face hidden. Sirius walked over to him, his own heart breaking. He knew what happened every time there was a storm; he was the only one who knew. He sat down next to Remus on his bed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling close to his chest.

"I couldn't…" Remus began to say but his body shook as fresh tears came out.

"It's alright Moony, just try and relax." Sirius said in a soothing voice, as his hand slowly moved up and down Remus' arm.

"What sort of Marauder am I?" Remus asked his voice quiet.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"I can't even close a fucking curtain." Remus said

"I didn't think a requirement to be a Marauder was you had to close curtains." Sirius said, trying to make light of the situation. And it had worked somewhat, he felt Remus loosen his grip around his legs and relax a little bit, into Sirius. "All of us have our fears and our nightmares, doesn't make you any less of a Marauder than the rest of us. You're loyal to your friends and that's what counts." Sirius told him.

"It's just a storm." Remus said as he shook his head and he slowly snaked his arms around Sirius' waist.

"We all have our storms, trust me on that one." Sirius told him as he placed a kiss on the top of Remus' head.

"What's your storm?" Remus asked, his face turning up to look at Sirius.

"The Whomping Willow." Sirius replied, his eyes closing.

"I don't get it." Remus replied.

"What I nearly did to you, every time I see that tree, it reminds me of it." Sirius told him and he finally opened his eyes, to see Remus still watching him.

"Yeah but you don't freak out and need someone to hold you when you see it." Remus said, silently beating himself up again for being such a pansy.

"Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Sirius said and Remus looked at him, confusion evident in his face. "It's my own fucking fault if I feel that way and that's why I don't let anyone else know, no one else should see that because its my fault." Sirius explained.

"Is that why every time I wake up and you're next to me, you look liked you've just been crying?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded. "I thought I told you I have forgiven and forgotten about it." Remus told him.

"We all have our storms." Sirius said and his hold around Remus tightened. Remus moved slightly so both of them could lie down on his bed, Remus' head resting on Sirius' chest, their arms around each other. Remus moved up for just a second and kissed Sirius, then snuggled back down onto Sirius' chest.

"Doesn't mean we should face them alone." Remus said and closed his eyes, shielded mostly by Sirius. "You won't ever go?" Remus asked.

"Not ever, who else will hold you during the storm?" Sirius asked as he ran his fingers thru Remus' hair.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Remus replied and they both nodded off to sleep.


End file.
